Stealing Away my Tomorrow
by MistressColdblood
Summary: Kurama, the perfect trophy for the perfect lord. Hiei is determined to win his heart, though it had been lost in his youth to a petty theif, who has returned to take what is his.
1. Prologue

A/N: **Important information here read or risk a migraine.** Okay I really don't want this to get confusing so I'm explaining this here. Yoko Kurama and Shuichi Kurama are two different people, and for the duration of the story they will be known as Yoko and Kurama respectively. For the sake of saving everyone a massive headache Shuichi Kurama's mother doesn't exist in this story.

**This story is strictly AU, meaning it has nothing to do with the actual Yu Yu Hakusho plot.**

Disclaimer: Dreaming doesn't help me much.

Summery: Kurama, the desirable and oh so single nobleman has caught the eye of many a nation, as a powerful ally as well as the perfect trophy to hang off the arm of a ruler. When love runs head on into business his family is stuck in a tight spot: allow Kurama the freedom of true love, or seal the kingdom's prosperity.

Pairings: Yoko/Kurama, Hiei/Kurama, VERY slight mentions of Yoko/Botan, perhaps Yoko/Kuronue?

Prologue

A rustle in the bushes caught the young redhead's attention. He paused in his play, hand limp, his small ball still curled lightly in his tiny fingers. Curiously he allowed the toy to drop in favor of moving closer to the bushes of the courtyard. The huge stone home loomed over him dangerously, leaving an ominous shadow over the entirety of the little courtyard. His caretaker had stepped out for a moment to clean a cut she had received from a thorn on a rose bush, which left him all alone.

When he was close enough to feel the brush of the twigs on the bushes he pushed one pale hand into the prickly mess, figuring that it must have been a hurt bird or some other unfortunate animal. He couldn't have known how wrong he was.

Something grabbed hold of his wrist and hauled him into the embrace of the sticking twigs and wood. A long elegant hand was wrapped around his. The person holding onto him was tanner than he was, and by the size and texture of his hands, older and of lower class. He was unable to make out a face, since his own was pressed into the man's chest, which was clothed in rough white linen. One hand was still holding onto his wrist, the other was wrapped around him, pressing him close to his body. He was breathing slowly and seemed reluctant to move for almost a whole minute. And then he slowly eased his grip on the young man.

As Kurama looked up he was met by one of the most exotic men he had ever seen. He was slightly tanned with long wispy silver hair and glowing yellow eyes that weren't even looking at him. For a long moment the bright child stared up at him until the golden glow of his eyes turned down into the warm green ones that were staring up at him so innocently. "You can't tell anyone I was here," he said. His voice was rough, though it flowed through his ears like liquid velvet.

"Why not?" Kurama asked, unknown of the power that lurked under those compacted muscles, and in the hand that was still around his wrist, he wasn't aware that one little flick could break his delicate bones.

"I'm a bad man," he replied, looking close on the boy, golden eyes hazed over with something that Kurama, as young as he was, couldn't quite place. "Don't tell your parents that I was here, got it?" He moved closer, his silky lips caressing his ear tenderly. "Or else I'll kill you."

Kurama's tiny body was shaking now, quivering madly. Even at his tender age of eight he had amazing composure in normal circumstances and was hard to frighten, but there was just something so… sincere about those words. He had no choice but to nod absently and then the tension became slightly less thick.

There was a call of his name and he saw a young blunette probably about eleven or twelve wondered into the courtyard. She looked around nervously, having lost sight of her ward. Knowing that he had little desire to play games and wouldn't hide from her she didn't check in the bushes or behind the trees as she probably should have.

Ever so slowly a hand snaked upwards of Kurama's mouth and clamped around it. The boy wasn't actually stupid enough to call for her, and he felt that the man holding him knew that. The frantic girl immediately ran back inside, crying into the heels of her palms.

"Who is she?" the man asked quietly, removing the hand, absently brushing it across Kurama's cheek, admiring the soft skin before his appendage fell away from him completely.

"Her name is Botan. Her father sold her as a servant so that she wouldn't have to deal with being poor," he explained. "At least that's what she told me." Yoko looked rather amused by the explanation; it wasn't everyday that you saw a girl like that, especially with that hair colour. She would be considered a very exotic slave. In fact he was considering the possibilities at that very moment, though he was jolted out of his thoughts by the undeniably more enticing young man.

"You don't want to hurt her do you?" he asked weakly.

"No, she's just a girl." The explanation seemed to put the redhead's mind at ease, at least for the moment. "Remember your promise," he warned, placing a hand on the redhead's cheek. He looked into that warm pale face and felt something about him begin to melt.

"You will come and play with me won't you?" Kurama asked. He made a face upon taking some of the spiky leaves into his mouth, a quiet sputter followed and he suddenly realized that they were still very close and the bushes were itchy and uncomfortable.

"Of course not," Yoko replied. The boy didn't look disappointed or anything, he seemed to understand that Yoko wasn't much for children at all. It was simply the knowledge of his understanding that made him feel almost guilty for saying no.

"Okay." Kurama was about to get up when Yoko instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He had a hoarding nature. It was an inner instinct that made him act accordingly to keep something precious, or hang onto something that would prove to be valuable. He felt that kidnapping the young man was a bad way to go, and it wasn't what his instincts were telling him to do.

"Listen, I'm going to leave now," he began, gaining the redhead's attention. "You will keep your promise. When I hear of your coming of age I will return here. Do you understand?" he asked, bowing his head to look him in the eye.

The head of ruffled red hair bobbed in a nod. The arms around him began to fall loose, and it felt bad. He felt that letting him go would out him a big profit somehow, and to be truthful, he liked the way he felt. But he let him go. He watched him walk back into the clear sight of the courtyard, shading his eyes from the sun, since being in the bushes had shaded him.

He made sure to watch him until Botan and his angry looking mother came and got him. He didn't look back at him, chances are he had already forgotten, or else he was full of surprises. These were surprises that he was determined to explore in the future.

He slinked out of the bushes and bounded over the high wall, onto the roof of a green room, where he crouched, now holding onto a half empty linen bag, filled with coins and jewelry. He stood against the wind, allowing it to blow leaves and grass off of him. He stayed still, knowing it was dangerous to hang around too much longer. After another glance back he jumped from the roof of the building and bounded into the thick forest, slinking unnoticed by the guards, lazy and tired from the heat.

A/N: Do I have to put one of these at the end too? Well anyway, I hope that was a good read for what it was. I hope that readers will be willing to review as I'd like the insight, criticism is not required, though I would appreciate it.


	2. Chapter one

A/N:...Um here's the first chapter! That's about it.

Disclaimer: Still not owning it!

Chapter One: Untouched

For the fifth time that day another young man walked out of the huge oak doors, head hanging low. He was a nobleman, this made obvious because of his clothes, as they were of rich silks and precious gems. His dark hair was covering his eyes, as though he was madly ashamed of something.

Of course, that was the same look that all of the potentials left with.

Kurama sat in the drawing room, twirling a ruby lock of hair between two fingers, feet curled behind him elegantly, giving him the image of a very relaxed cat. He had a slight smirk over the gentle curve of his lips, emerald eyes half open in amusement. In one hand he had already flipped open his book again, pretty much ready to call it a day.

He knew that his parents would be angry, though he felt they had little right to be. After all he was the one that they were trying to hand off to some kingdom who knows how far away. He felt that he had every right to be picky, but his parents didn't see it that way.

Predictably they were angry when they entered the drawing room and saw the culprit of the runaway nobles sitting on the loveseat reading as though he had done nothing wrong at all. He proceeded to ignore them, waiting for them to talk before he'd look at them. It was the same game everyday.

"What was that?" his father asked, his usually calm voice painted calmer than usual, which only meant trouble.

"Well, you'd think if they were actually as interested as the pretend to be they would stick around," he said shrugging, though he was making precious eye contact with his father. He had found out that keeping his eyes trained to his father's was an ideal way to keep him at least moderately calm.

His mother sighed and then walked towards him and joined him on the loveseat, her laugh lined face was rather grim looking, not from anger, but worry. "I suppose you have a point, but you're running out of time. All of your brothers are already married, two with children of their own on the way." The explanation was short. She didn't have much of a point, as Kurama, being the youngest of their four sons, was just a bargaining chip. He was the son that was to be used for military purposes, not the noble job of continuing the lineage.

The kingdoms of their world had been in state of tranquility as of late, the wars of the past forgotten in favor of one thing, driving out the demons that had invaded the land with the intent to make it their own. This had Kurama worried. The ideal situation would be that he would wed into demonic royalty, ultimately ending the feud…or at least making their bonds that much stronger.

"That last one wanted to rape me," Kurama said evenly, really not meaning it, just desperate to put the coward in a bad light. He thumbed his place in the book and looked back at it, mind now back in the book. His mother slipped an arm around him and leaned her head against his.

"Why don't you go get Botan to make you a snack?" she asked. She has yet to grasp that Botan was only four years older than him and by now he was plenty old enough to get his own food. He nodded anyway, having no intention of going after the blunette. His mother kissed his cheek. "There's a good boy."

He hated that she talked to him that way, but he also understood that she was very reluctant to let go of his youth. Seeing him getting married would be just as painful for her as it would be for him.

He looked back up at his father, who was now wearing a gentle expression of understanding, though the look was directed to his mother. It wasn't that he didn't like his son, for he did, a lot, it was just that he was more concerned for his wife. He hailed to her to stand with him. "It's time that we got to bed, I'd like to talk with Kurama alone," he said.

She nodded and kissed her son's forehead tenderly and stood up. "Well, I suppose I'll retire then."

She left the room in a swirl of her dress. Kurama and his father began a staring match, something odd was about to be said, and Kurama feared the worst.

"Tomorrow we are entertaining a very important guest," he began, taking a seat, making it obvious that this was going to be a long talk. "I'll only ask once that you be on your best behavior. But I mean to warn you. You won't be chasing this man away so easily."

"So this is another attempt to try to make me wed," Kurama stated blankly. He stood up and bowed his head. "I bid you goodnight father," he said heavily.

"I'm not done, sit," the authoritive voice commanded. Kurama quickly sunk back into the inviting wine coloured velvet seat. "As I said, you won't be chasing him away easily. He has been prying to meet you for years," he went on.

"Why haven't I heard of this?" Kurama asked shortly, giving his father something of a scornful look. The look he received made him quiet down. He had a deep respect for his father and began to mentally punish himself for lashing out.

"This man will be coming early, so you can chose to wake up at a decent time, or be seen in your sleeping dresses," he said idly, picking up the book that his son had left open on the table. "Reading this again?"

Kurama said nothing. He knew the way his father worked, he wanted him to forget about the subject and then bring it back up so his son wouldn't be ready with a complaint. "Yes, I am. Now about our guest…"

The two fell into a slight silence as his father began to think of a way to press on. "It's very important to us that this visit goes well." He ran a hand through his graying hair and then looked Kurama straight in the eyes. "I expect you to be very respectful."

"So, I can only assume that it's very important that I marry him?" Kurama shot back, his tone sounding less than respectful. A sudden mild slap across his face was the result of his comment.

"I don't appreciate you taking a tone with me."

"Sorry father."

And like that the incident was forgotten. It wasn't to say that his father abused him, not by a long shot. He demanded the respect of his children, and worked hard to earn it. While he loved Kurama and talked to him openly, being talked to disrespectfully was always out of the question.

"In case you wanted a response to that question, no. I do not expect you to feel any differently about this man. But it is important that your mother and I impress him," he explained. He rested his hands on his thighs and stared at the cover of the book. "It's a good book, but you do read it too much."

"I know father," Kurama said lightly. For maybe the first time his father looked at him, truly, not into his eyes to maintain a conversation, or to let him know he was listening.

His son had grown into a lovely young man. His red hair was so much longer then he had remembered from the last time he took a good look at him. His eyes had sharpened, lost the innocence of his childhood, and had gained the sheen of an adult. His body had matured, turning lean and lithe. And probably the most amazing, was his knowledge. His mind had matured so beautifully. And looking at his son, in his prime, the rose that had just opened fully, still glistening with dew, he realized how much time he had wasted. He didn't want the beauty that his son had become to go to waste.

"I would like it if you'd consider him." His father got up and straightened his tunic. "His name is Hiei," he said shortly before walking out.

"…Hiei?" Kurama wondered aloud. He sat back down and opened his book again, having absolutely no intention of heading his father's plea for being good. If this man intended to have him, then he was going to make sure that he earned it.

A/N: That's the end of the first actual chapter part! Hiei makes his amazing appearance in the next chapter so get excited! I'm not going to beg for reviews, but I have no qualms about taking this down if I think that it's not something that people want to read.


	3. Chapter two

A/N: Whoop, thanks to all those that reviewed, they made me happy. Anyway, here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: Well maybe...Okay, no.

Chapter Two: The Challenger

The morning saw no grand parade, nor a fantastical carriage carrying the lord. In the wee hours of the morning he had slipped silently into the kingdom that was so distant from his own. He brought with him only two men, two demons. They would serve as pseudo bodyguards, as he was stronger than both of them anyway.

The day was going to be a bad one, weather wise. It was deep into the heart of summer and the temperatures were climbing, even Hiei had to pause to rest about every hour or so. Just to wipe the sweat from his brow and take a drink if he could. He also stopped for the benefit of his entourage; they had far less stamina than he, and were quick to overheat. They were good though, and didn't complain once.

It was late in the morning when they had arrived, thankful to be out of the heat. The guards and slaves had seen to it that they were accommodated for their stay, as well as properly hydrated. Hiei, though, had little interest in being catered to, as that was exactly what he had come to do.

The three of them were sitting in a drawing room, the same one that Kurama had been in the day before. Hiei was comfortable with the scent as had visibly relaxed into Kurama's favorite spot on the velvet love seat. He made little movement, and only talked when he was giving terse answers to the slaves that were doting on them.

He was eager to see the parents of his soon to be mate. To anyone else he would have seemed overconfident or arrogant, but to him it was simply confidence. He hadn't seen much of the young beauty, only what had circulated in paintings and statues. He had kept all that he got his hands on; even when Kurama was young he was beautiful. Hearing of Kurama's coming of age and his parent's desperation to form a pact he felt that it must have been fate.

It wasn't much longer before the grand doors to the room opened and the rugged graying man who was Kurama's father sauntered into the room. Hiei was happy to see that all that had been said of the man was true. He held himself high and proud, eyes sharp with wisdom, and carrying on his years well. It made him feel all the more confident that Kurama would be far more than he had dreamed.

"Well met Lord Hiei," the king said, bowing his head respectfully. Hiei smiled lightly, seeing the discomfort on the man's face. He was uncomfortable with calling the lord by his first name, as the customs of his world were different. Hiei didn't even have a last name to begin with.

"Well met," Hiei responded, bowing his head low as well. The two were visibly uncomfortable with each other, though it was for different reasons, the king's discomfort being born of a healthy fear for demons, while Hiei's was spawned by his itching nerves.

"I hope that the way here was safe and pleasant," the king began. Neither of them had the desire for small talk, but it just seemed like a good way to begin to break the ice.

"Safe, yes, though as for pleasant hardly so," Hiei commented, flicking dirt from under his nails absently. He looked totally out of place in the brightly lit room. He was dressed in dark clothes, and he was pale, which was stark against his black and red garb.

They had little desire to discuss the heat. What they wanted was to get to the point, the reason Hiei was there. To discuss issues of peace, and more importantly the hand of that lovely little flower named Kurama. Though there was some rather…annoying business that Hiei needed to see to first.

"Sorry to change the subject, but I come with some most bothersome news," Hiei began. "There is a thief from the demon realm who has been repeatedly slinking into this one. He's known as Yoko. He is a most skilled opponent; even I have yet to come close to catching him. I bring this news to you in hope you'll take the necessary precautions. He seems to be interested in this place."

"The legendary thief himself, I would have never imagined," the king uttered lightly, hand against his chin. "No matter, we'll take the precautions needed. I digress onto more urgent business."

The doors to the room opened and Hiei felt his heart slip away. In the doorway stood the young man that he was here to win, dressed in pressed white robes and shimmering in his pallor. Even though he was tempted to bring the young man into his arms and kiss him until every thought he had ever had was far from his mind, his face remained emotionless.

The king smiled. "Ah, Kurama, come sit with us for a while," he called, motioning to him. "This is Lord Hiei."

Kurama bowed his head slightly, something that irked Hiei very much, seeing that as a lack of effort towards respect. He'd have to teach him otherwise, in time he'd learn and he had all the time in the world to teach him.

"Well met Lord Hiei," Kurama said. "I apologize father but I merely came for my book."

When Hiei noticed what he was talking about, the small worn novel on the armrest of the loveseat he reached for it. He brought it closer, looking it over. The book was well loved, the title having been worn off with use over the years, the leather of the cover yellowed and corroded from being handled a little too often. He recognized it though, there were only ten in circulation and he happened to own one.

"You must have mastered linguistics in your time," Hiei said softly, holding out to him. "It's a fine piece of literature, though I would imagine rather hard material for someone your age," he commented, already impressed, he had heard that Kurama was well educated, and the book was enough to impress him for the time.

"You would think so," he said softly, a hint of annoyance in his tone. What a lovely voice he had too Hiei mused, though his tone of disrespect left a deep frown on his lips. "Thank you Lord Hiei," he said shortly before he turned.

"Kurama!" his father yelled. He looked back at him, eyes lazily twinkling with disinterest. "Sit," he demanded. Kurama had little choice but to comply. He sat himself on the edge of a soft armchair, hands crossed in his lap over the book.

"This is the Lord of the demon realm." While Hiei was one of four lords he had little desire to correct him, as Kurama's face seemed to suddenly open up in an expression that suggested he was impressed. "He'll be staying with us for some time, and has been eager to meet you."

"Ah I see," Kurama said nodding. "So I suppose you're here with the desire to bed me as well correct?" he asked, never breaking his intense eye contact with his father, who was growing red in the face.

"Perish the thought, I'd not defile you in such a manner to begin with, though any thought of such has since left me," Hiei responded, adjusting his gloves absently, meeting the challenge in Kurama's eyes. He was not ready to back down, he'd never back down.

"Kurama, this is hardly a good topic to start off on," the king said, Hiei's comment having actually served to calm him down. "You'll not have to worry about Hiei; he has proven to be a perfect gentleman."

"Yes," Kurama agreed obediently.

"Now, we need to begin the discussion of our realms," the king began. Hiei interrupted him by raising a hand politely.

"I hope that your son is well aware of the current state of the realms?" he asked, though his eyes were trained on the lithe young man sitting across from him. Kurama nodded and Hiei quickly looked away, towards the two demons he had brought with him. They were leering at Kurama as though he were meat, though they would never make any kind of move towards him.

"He is, in fact, kept up to date," the king said. "The concerns of our kingdom are his as well. To begin I would like to thank you for taking the time to come here."

Hiei waved a hand idly. "I'd like to get onto pressing matters," he said. "To save us some time, I have only one request for the cooperation of my people."

Kurama frowned…no that wasn't it, he pouted. Hiei found the look to be a rather nice one in all honesty. It was obvious though that Kurama did not want to hear what he was going to say next.

"I want a chance to win over your son," he said. There was a deadly silence and he was happy to see Kurama's eyes ever so slowly growing wider at his request.

The king seemed at a loss for words. "And if he shouldn't take to you?" he asked softly.

"Then you'll still have my full cooperation. A month is all I ask," Hiei said softly. "I feel that's fair." He stood up, his way of saying that he was finished talking. He made his way over towards Kurama and knelt before him. For a moment the two stared at each other and the sparks in their eyes ignited, the challenge was on. He took the cool pale hand delicately and lowered his lips to it. "Having such a beauty at my side would be an honor."

Kurama's face reddened ever so slightly and he stood. "You'll not have me," he promised before he left the room quickly.

The king sighed and looked to the man softly. "I apologize for his behavior; he's not usually so rude." Hiei simply shook his head and stood up, brushing off his clothes.

"No, it's fine. I admire his drive to remain independent, but I'll not give up so easily."

Several miles away Yoko and his companion had taken shelter in a grove from the heat. The bat rested comfortably under the shade of ancient trees, twirling his pendulum in his left hand.

"Hot, eh?" he asked off handedly, adjusting his hat to keep the sun out of his eyes. He watched his silvery friend as he paced slowly, biting on the joint of his middle finger. "You have to stop that."

The golden eyes darted towards his friend, though he didn't turn to him. For the time he ignored him, though he stopped pacing in favor of leaning on the same tree that Kuronue had made roost under.

He glanced at the bat idly, mentally taking in the beauty that the man was, thinking of the nights that he had kept him warm when his frustration would grow too great. He appreciated his friend for the several years that he had put up with him, but even through that his mind remained on the redhead that he had met all those years ago.

"I wonder how he's grown…" he said aloud, which earned his a laugh from Kuronue.

"Stop thinking about it and just go see him, steal a glance," he said, smirking at his own lame play on words. Occupational humor he called it, while Yoko and the rest of the band of thieves just called it distasteful. Yoko sent him a hateful look and he shrugged. "I heard some news…"

"News?" Yoko asked. Kuronue was happy to have his friend's full attention for the time.

"Yeah, about your little royal flower," he went on, now just teasing him. He chanced a look at Yoko who was looking moderately fed up with the conversation already.

"Get on with it!"

"That lord…uh…Hiei, apparently he headed out to wherever the hell that castle is in hopes of wooing your little prize," he said, kicking back and crossing his legs. He smiled happily upon seeing the nervousness come over his friend. Being a sadistic bastard just sort of did that to him.

"Really now?"

To Kuronue's surprise Yoko smiled and nodded, as though something amazing had just come to mind. "Well then, this little excursion will be a fun little challenge."

He had no desire to give up what he considered to be his. Although he knew that keeping Hiei's filthy hands off the young man would prove to be rather difficult. He had made several attempts to steal from him, and each time it had failed. Just thinking about it was making him excited, the thrill of the idea that he'd finally steal something away from Hiei.

He looked at Kuronue a sadistic smirk taking the place of the smile. "Get off your ass, we have stuff to do."

A/N: Hate it, love it...either way I want to know. I'll now commence into review begging.


End file.
